


Like Falling Leaves

by greendoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dealing with change and love and lots and lots of soft kisses and blankets and handholding, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle/pseuds/greendoodle
Summary: "I don't know about you, but I'm not getting sick before my practice match, and if I catch a cold from you, Suga-chan, I will hold it against you for all time."Huffing into the newly placed scarf around his neck, Sugawara laughs softly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."“In before I die from hypothermia.”“Oh my god, you are not going to die from hypothermia.”





	Like Falling Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the OiSuga zine, Twelve! Unfortunately, orders have passed, but, please do check out all the wonderful art and fics [here](https://twelveoisugazine.tumblr.com/)!! We were assigned a partner and a month of the year to write on, and me and my partner worked on September (how appropriate I upload this in September xD)! Please check out her absolutely AMAZING art for this fic, [here](https://twitter.com/littleskrib/status/1037713041427779585)! It is absolutely GORGEOUS.
> 
> (Also, to anyone waiting for my KuroTsuki, don't worry, I am almost finished with the next chapter; It's just been a really long and tiring month xDD)

Oikawa Tooru is insufferable.

No, scratch that.

When it’s  _ cold _ , Oikawa Tooru is insufferable.

Sugawara takes another glance at the fort of blankets on the couch and heaves a knowing sigh. He grabs the two steaming mugs from the counter and makes his way to the living room, his lips quirking up in a mischievous grin.

“Oikawa,” he announces, approaching the couch slowly. “I’ve got your coffee.”

A mumbled whine makes its way through the tower of blankets. “It’s too cold for me to reach…”

Sugawara rolls his eyes, setting the drinks down on the coffee table before inching his way towards Oikawa. “It’s two entire packets full of sugar  _ and _ creamer, just how you like it—”

“If I leave my safe haven of blankets, I will die,” comes the muffled response.

Sugawara suppresses a laugh, smiling wide. “Is that so?” He coos in a way that makes the shuffling under the blankets pause for a split second.

“Suga-chan—don’t you  _ dare _ —”

“Up and at ‘em!” Sugawara cries as he grabs the edges of the blankets and yanks them into the air. Oikawa shrieks, grasping for the cloth a moment too late.

There’s a small inner struggle where Oikawa is suspended in half-panic and half-betrayal, his eyes wide and his hair sticking up all over the place. Sugawara takes in the sight of Oikawa’s expression and disheveled alien-patterned pajamas before breaking out into laughter.

After a moment to recollect himself, Oikawa lunges for the blankets in Sugawara’s arms and pulls them back, clutching them like a lifeline as Sugawara continues to crack up in the background. “Suga-chan, so mean!! You know I get sick easily!”

“Oh, a little cold won’t kill you, Oikawa,” Sugawara giggles, watching Oikawa pout as he wraps himself up in the sheets once more. “Here,” he offers the coffee in a placating gesture and Oikawa takes it gingerly into his hands.

“I can’t believe my boyfriend wants me to freeze to death,” Oikawa murmurs against the rim of the cup, letting the steam rise up into his face.

“Oh, please,” Sugawara rolls his eyes playfully, seating himself next to Oikawa and grabbing his tea from the table. “It’s not even winter yet. Besides, if I wanted you to freeze to death, I would’ve given you iced coffee.”

Oikawa takes a sip of his drink and hums half-angrily in response. Sugawara snickers and lays his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulders. The two relax into each other’s touch, listening to the clock tick lazily in the background.

“This is… nice,” Sugawara sighs, a soft flush on his cheeks as he searches for Oikawa’s hand under the blankets. Oikawa finds his fingers and they come together easily, the two of them huddling under the blankets comfortably.

“Much better than being outside,” Oikawa agrees, taking a look out the window where the leaves were already starting to change colors. Sugawara follows his gaze for a moment before staring directly at his boyfriend’s side.

“Okay, but you really do need to head out to grab some groceries. Our fridge is empty.”

“Oh, heck  _ no _ —” Oikawa refutes, retreating into his fortress of blankets once more. He proceeds to shuffle away from Sugawara, taking the cloth with him. “You can’t make me go out there, Suga-chan, I still need to be able to go to volleyball practice on the weekend and I’m busy conserving all of my energy for the incoming winter—"

“Oikawa,” Sugawara frowns, grabbing the blankets before they could leave his side completely. “It’s your turn to get groceries.”

“I promise I’ll get the groceries whenever you ask from now on!” Oikawa whines, an edge of desperation in his voice. He seems to melt into the blankets around him. “Plus, you nearly almost killed me once already so there’s no way I’m going out there—"

Sugawara leans in and kisses the edge of Oikawa’s mouth. Oikawa stops mid-sentence, whatever he was going to use as an excuse dying on his lips. Sugawara smiles wryly, leaning in closer. “Please? We can go together.”

Oikawa buries his reddening face into his hands. “Suga-chan, that’s unfair.”

“Well, it’s pretty unfair I need to make my boyfriend get the groceries he was  _ supposed _ to get anyways, but, I live with it,” Sugawara sings and Oikawa visibly sulks. Sugawara leaps up from the couch, putting his mug down and heading to the bedroom. “Now, go get ready!”

“Yes, mom,” comes the unenthusiastic response.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite the initial reluctance, Oikawa is ready to go in twenty minutes, every exposed limb covered in sweater, mittens, hats, and scarves. Sugawara grabs his keys and giggles at the sight as he approaches the door.

“You’re being over-dramatic.”

“Nonsense, Suga-chan, you can never be too prepared,” Oikawa huffs, adjusting the knit cap on his head more firmly. “Besides, I’d rather not be seen when I’m not feeling my best—I don’t want to disappoint any of my fans.”

Sugawara snorts, pulling on his jacket and shoes. “If those fans see half of what I see…”

Oikawa pouts, shooting his boyfriend a pained glare. “I have no idea why I’ve ever called you Mr. Refreshing.”

“Honestly, me neither,” Sugawara shrugs, pushing the front door open. Immediately, a cold breeze hits them and Oikawa is kicking off his shoes more quickly than he had put them on.

“Nope, no, no, Suga-chan, I can’t do this, it’s a warzone out there, you can’t take me alive—”

“Oh my god, Oikawa,” Sugawara laughs breathily, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s arm to prevent his escape. “You’ve committed, so we’re going, and that’s final.”

Oikawa lets out a final wail of despair before he’s forcibly dragged out the door and into the chilly autumn air. Sugawara snickers, intertwining his gloved fingers with Oikawa’s as the two make their way to their destination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t have much to buy, but Sugawara insists that they get as much as they can before they’re forced to leave the house again. Oikawa trudges along behind Sugawara as the gray-haired boy grabs the items they need and places them into the shopping basket Oikawa is holding. Oikawa doesn't put up much of a fight, but he also doesn't say much of anything at all, too busy sulking into his scarf. Even as they exit the grocery store, Oikawa’s mood stays sour.

Sugawara shoots him a sympathetic look—the first one of the day—and locks their arms together. Oikawa immediately leans into the touch, the leaves crunching in sync under their feet.

It hadn't been long since they got together. In fact, it was only when the two reconnected in college that they realized how much they had in common—they were both setters, both enjoyed sweet teas and coffee, and both had a soft spot for cuddling. Of course, that only brushed the surface of their initial attraction for each other. There were a lot of things that Sugawara enjoyed about his boyfriend, even things he found embarrassing to admit.

Not that Oikawa had any reservations about any of that. He confidently grabbed Sugawara's hands whenever they were out, eager to pepper his face with kisses whenever given the chance. He delighted in the way Sugawara's face lit up, the way the shorter boy averted his gaze and covered his face with his hands, and he delighted in the way he could grab those hands in his and shower Sugawara with love once more.

Sugawara wondered if it was a difference in experience. After all, he had personally never dated anyone before  _ the _ Oikawa Tooru. The one the girls all swooned for and all the guys had to do a double take whenever they passed him on the street.

It makes him terribly insecure, but he doesn't blame them. He catches himself staring a little too long at Oikawa from time to time as well.

A particularly strong gust of air blows as the two walk briskly downtown, heading towards their shared college apartment complex. Sugawara shivers visibly, wrapping his arms more tightly around himself. Oikawa pauses for half a moment, then sighs dramatically, pulling Sugawara to stop.

"What is it, Oikawa?" he asks, his breath coming out in soft puffs.

"You're the one who said we needed to go shopping and here you are, freezing your cute little butt off,  _ tsk _ , tsk, Suga-chan," Oikawa chides, taking the far end of the scarf and wrapping it around Sugawara's neck. He makes sure to firmly wrap a portion of the red wool around his own neck as well.

Sugawara stammers in protest. "It's fine, Oikawa! It's only a 15-minute walk back anyways."

"I don't know about  _ you _ , but  _ I'm _ not getting sick before my practice match," Oikawa concludes and the finality in the tone of his voice makes any other objections die in Sugawara's throat. Both of them were weak to the cold after all—though, Sugawara bets Oikawa is worse than he is. "And if I catch a cold from you, Suga-chan, I will hold it against you for all time."

Huffing into the newly placed scarf around his neck, Sugawara laughs softly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

“In before I die from hypothermia.”

“Oh my god, you are  _ not _ going to die from hypothermia.”

“What if I do, Suga-chan? Will you take responsibility?”

Sugawara laughs more fully this time, a sound that’s carefree and light. “I’m willing to take that risk.”

Oikawa gives off a small smile that practically screams 'I'm-such-a-good-boyfriend-for-sharing-my-precious-scarf-right?' and Sugawara can't help but return it, silently agreeing that yeah, even if Oikawa was a bit of a pain from time to time—especially when the weather got colder—he was definitely a good boyfriend.

"Hey, Suga-chan?" Oikawa starts as they begin their walk back home once more.

"Hm?"

"You weren't thinking those thoughts again, were you?"

Sugawara stops, but Oikawa merely continues walking, dragging him along. "What thoughts?"

"Those thoughts about not being good enough."

A pit of dread settles in Sugawara's stomach and he sighs quietly into crisp autumn air. "I..."

The two stop near a park bench and Oikawa motions for them to sit. Sugawara takes one glance towards their shared dorm before complying with a humph. They sit close together, huddling in the small space as one single unit. The red, orange, and yellow myriad of leaves fall gently around them from the shedding trees overhead. 

"Don't you want to get back? It's cold," Sugawara murmurs as he looks anywhere but at Oikawa's face.

They've had this conversation before about each of their individual insecurities, yet it seemed to always crop up again and again. Half because Sugawara was afraid of where their relationship was headed and half because Oikawa was just as human as Sugawara was. Despite being a pillar of bravado, Oikawa Tooru was also just as scared and insecure as anyone else. After all, change is scary and if given the chance, it’d be best for things to stay as they ar—

"Koushi."

Sugawara's eyes widen and he looks directly at Oikawa now, his cheeks dusted with a faint pinkness he hopes he can attribute to the cold. Oikawa glances away, looking abashed.

"C-can I call you that now?"

His grip on Sugawara's hand is strong, but not enough to keep him from pulling away if he wanted to. Sugawara thinks he feels his heart stop for a full minute, his mind replaying the name again and again and again.

_ Koushi. _ Oikawa Tooru called him  _ Koushi _ . Better yet, he called him that  _ nervously _ . Oikawa Tooru? Nervous?

Sugawara lets out a laugh in his elation, and he covers his mouth with his free hand. Oikawa visibly slumps next to him.

"M-mean, Suga-chan... I wanted us to have a moment."

" _ That's _ how you want us to have a moment?"

Oikawa huffs, and he makes as if to put his hands on his hips which doesn't exactly work given he's still sitting on the bench with Sugawara. "Well, you obviously don't believe me when I say I love you."

Sugawara flushes again, and he knows he can't blame it on the cold this time. "I do! Of course, I believe you, T-"

He swallows thickly and wonders if Oikawa really put thought into this. They were newly dating after all, only half a year into the relationship give or take, and Oikawa was definitely able to have any man or woman he wanted. Did they really need to take this next step in their relationship? Was this the change they needed?

And yet, here Oikawa was, smiling back at him ever so patiently, waiting for an answer.

If he was being completely honest, Sugawara hadn't thought of Oikawa as a man of patience when he had first gotten to know him. Heck, the man throws a fit if he doesn't get the attention he feels he needs within the first five minutes of demanding it. He whines and gripes about problems outside his control like the lack of alien documentaries in the library or the weather for goodness sake. But, in times like this, he steadfastly works his way up the ladder, not complaining until he's given it his best shot.

After all, just as with volleyball, Oikawa Tooru pursues what he wants with indomitable passion.

Sugawara brushes off the last of his insecurities and smiles back at Oikawa, hoping his voice holds as much confidence as he wants to feel. "I know you love me, Tooru. And, I love you too."

Oikawa's flashes those perfect pearly whites at him, grinning wide from ear to ear. "Koushi." he responds, leaning in for a kiss, as if to seal the deal.

It's a bit cold when their noses brush, but Sugawara figures it would be with both their faces flushed from the weather. It isn't their first kiss, but it feels renewed somehow, filled with a new life, a new love, a new promise shared between their linked hands and linked scarf. Sugawara pulls away, slightly breathless.

"You're beautiful, Kou-chan."

Sugawara hides his face in his hands as Oikawa swells next to him, smirking. "You're almost as pretty as me."

Shooting a glare at Oikawa behind his fingers, Sugawara lets out an exasperated sigh. "You ruined the moment."

Oikawa laughs, and the two stand together, hand in hand.

"Do you want to stop by the bakery for some milk bread?"

Oikawa perks up at the statement, eyes locking onto Sugawara's with a kind of ravenous ferocity. "Yes," he states matter-of-factly.

Sugawara laughs, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, we should get mapo instead. In this weather, it's sure to warm you up."

"No way am I eating that hell dish you call food, Kou-chan! It's a volcano on a plate, I swear," Oikawa squawks. "Besides, it's really not that cold."

Sugawara gives him a look. "Really? You're saying that after this morning?"

"This morning was different!” Oikawa refutes. “It doesn't seem that cold anymore, don't you think?"

Making their way back to the shopping district together, Sugawara finds himself admitting that, yeah, it did seem a bit warmer than it was before. He wonders if it's the vibrant color of the leaves under their feet and in the trees or the bustle of the ever-changing people around him. But, he knows one thing for certain. He definitely feels warmer when he's with Tooru.

And that's one change Sugawara's happy to undertake.

**Author's Note:**

> As per the theme of 'change' that we chose, I wanted to try something different and wrote in present tense. It was a bit of a challenge, but I'm really happy with how this fic came out so I hope you all enjoy it too! Thank you for reading! As always any feedback is super appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/tetsookie)  
> [Tumblr](http://greendoodle.tumblr.com/)


End file.
